


Shit Show

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Bepo never listens to your warnings, and hilarity ensues when you hear something you probably would have rather not heard.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, law - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Shit Show

Regardless of how long you’ve been in the Wano kingdom, there was always something going wrong despite the many warnings you or others give out. In this particular case, Bepo was the victim of his own stupid decisions, having caused himself a good amount of unnecessary pain. While you were all waiting for the rest of the Straw Hats to show up to continue on with the operation against Kaido, you had grouped up with Law to help on his end, since he was the most level headed (and handsome) man in on the plan. He was also your man, after all. When you were met with part of his crew as well while being here, you were decently surprised as you hadn’t seen them in quite a long time. Being reunited with them definitely gave you quite the refresher on how completely moronic the three can be; especially Bepo. That definitely tore into the time where you thought you would have been able to be flirty and cheeky with Law, as you were now a mother to that damn bear.

The warnings you had been giving out were all directed at Bepo, telling him that the wildlife on these lands were toxic due to the polluted water and he shouldn’t eat any he comes across. The furball just didn’t listen though no matter how many times you informed him of the dangers, Law having even stepped in to try and knock some sense into him. You always knew when he wasn;t listening because of the events that would follow mere minutes after he consumed one of the toxic creatures. Right now, was most certainly one of those said occasions. 

“Uh, guys…” Bepo spoke up, slowing down as everyone else walked on. 

“What is it, Bepo?” Law questioned, halting his scouting and turning to face the complaining bear. 

“I uh… I need to go to the bathroom.” He answered sheepishly. 

“... You ate more toxic animals again, didn’t you.” Law groaned, rubbing at his temples already. 

“C-can you guys just like, wait for me please? I really gotta go.” He panicked. 

“Bepo, you’re gonna need a new asshole if you keep doing this I swear. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover and info to collect, so you gotta stop being so foolish with what you eat. Stop letting your stomach control your major brain functions.” You scolded, crossing your arms. 

Bepo gave you sad eyes to try and gain your sympathy, but the ungodly sound his stomach made in that moment had him turning on his heels. “S-sorry!” He stammered, bolting for the woods without another word. 

“Shachi, Penguin, go on ahead. We’ll meet you at the usual spot once he’s finished.” Law sighed, waving his hand for the two to carry on.

The two nodded and went on their way, looking equally as annoyed at the situation themselves. Law then turned to you with a deadpan stare before sighing and sitting himself down in the grass. 

“If I have to suffer through this then you do too.” He grumbled. “Plus you’re stronger than Shachi and Penguin. If we have to haul his ass back, you’re the one for the job.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want quality time with me~?” You asked, playfully, sitting down next to him.

“Oh that’s just a bonus.” He snorted, leaning over and kissing you on the cheek. “But you are stronger. Share the suffering.”

“You know what, fair point.” You nodded with a smile. “Well, I wonder how long it will take him to finish this time.”

“I’d put my money on twenty minutes.” Law scoffed, leaning back against a tree.

“I’d bet more.” You laughed.

With that, the two of you began your wait for Bepo and his issues. You brainstormed ideas with Law about things to look out for, possible places to gather information, and what to do when Luffy and the others finally showed up. Of course with a plan B in mind in the event Luffy did something totally stupid, which was entirely possible and more likely than not. Minutes had now passed, going from ten, to twenty, and past thirty minutes with no sign of Bepo at all. Your quality time with Law had turned a little concerning. 

“Hey uh the bet was funny and all but it’s been over thirty minutes. Should we be concerned?” You asked with a nervous laugh.

“He should be fine.” Law responded nonchalantly. 

“Hmm, I’m gonna go and check on him just in case something happened.” You said, pushing yourself up off the ground. “You never know.”

“I mean, go for it.” Law nodded, remaining seated. 

Turning, you left him behind and pushed your way through the thick growth of the forest around you in search of Bepo. If he got caught this would be a whole other kind of ordeal, and you hoped to god that wasn’t the case. Luckily you only had to travel for a few seconds before you were able to see him hunkered down behind a bush, able to spot him by the tips of his ears poking out. Once you were close enough though, the sounds you heard halted you in your tracks.

There was absolutely no pretty or kind way to describe what you heard. The sound of his violent shits had you covering your mouth as not to laugh, backing away slowly to leave him to his business and not embarrass him. Once far enough way you ran the rest of the way, bursting back onto the grass clearing where Law still sat already in tears and giggling like an absolute fool.

“_______? What the hell just happened?” Law questioned, concerned by your current state.

At this point you were crying laughing, bent over with your hands on your knees as you wheezed for air between your hysterical laughter. It took you a good moment to find the ability to speak properly to tell Law what had just happened. 

“He- just go in yourself! Go in like twenty feet and just listen.” You wheezed, needing to sit down before you fell over.

“.... He’s shitting real bad, isn't he?” Law asked, to which you responded with a weak nod. “Good god you’re a child. Fine, I’ll go in.”

Without bothering to ask any more questions, Law stepped into the forest and disappeared into the leaves. You sat there and waited for a total of maybe thirty seconds before Law came crashing back out of the brush, looking like he was about to explode from holding in laughter. 

You already giggling at the sight of him seized the opportunity to make a great situational joke. “Seems like a pretty shitty situation, am I right?”

The comment broke Law, falling into a fit of laughter that was waiting to be released. He couldn’t hold himself up and ended up on his knees in the grass, gasping for breath as he laughed the hardest he ever has in his entire life. 

“Good lord you were right. It’s so violent!” He choked out. 

By that point you had yourself wheezing with laughter all over again with him, unable to get the sound and imagery out of your heads. Eventually you both caught your breath and sighed out deeply, leaning back on your palms to collect yourselves. You looked over at Law who still had a wide smile stick on his face, the sight making you smile sweetly at him.

“What?” He asked.

“I rarely see you laugh anymore. It’s nice seeing you so genuinely happy, and I like seeing you smile again.” You told him. 

“O-oh.” He said simply, blushing a little.

“C’mon! Smile more hun! Even if it is because of a shit show.” You encouraged, slipping on one more bad contextual joke.

“Oh come on. I’m not stooping to poop jokes.” Law scolded, clearly holding back a chuckle. 

“I mean, you kinda already did.” You replied innocently. “You can’t deny how hilarious that scene was.”

Just remembering it made Law snort, and you laugh victoriously.

“Geez, if you keep laughing and being so cute I won’t be able to stop smiling myself!” He sighed.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… You make this worth laughing about. I don’t know what it is about you but, you have that effect on me.” He told you. The two of you stared at each other in silence for a moment before Law then just grinned wide with embarrassment. “Well isn’t this just a shit show of it’s own.”

“Oh shut it.” You said, yanking him close and kissing him deeply. 

Anyone could’ve read that room. You took the words right out of his mouth and made him melt almost immediately. He of course happily kissed you back, glad to share the same special time with you. When you parted, you smiled up at him dumbly.

“Loser.”

“Says the one who keeps making jokes about shit.” He snorted, pulling you into his embrace. “You’re lucky I love you, _______.”

“I am lucky indeed~” You hummed in response, sitting happily in his arms as you both waited for Bepo to finish his business.


End file.
